gameevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Evilorc
Evilorc(Mrinmoy) H e is known for his master mind gaming strategies which he used to defeat every single hero in the game. Teaming up with Alien warrior he defeated the SJF FIRST DEBUT (Season 3) Mrinmoy entered the game in season as his mode collusus ﻿. He as a junior set enough fear nto the minds of his opponents untill he was killed by the evil trio Kankal,Sakal and Vikal. he turned into the ghost mode. Orc turned evil(Season 4) Although Colossus mode helped him to earn many titles but he came to know that actually he was the son of the great evil chutull Malik and step brother of Kankal, Sakal & Vikal. This made him to go to Himalayan and start a scret mental and physical training﻿. After that training he mastered every power in the game universe and changed his mode to evilorc. He joined with Malik to defeat the SJF. 'Defeat and rise of E-warrior('season 5) Soon he managed to defeat the whole earth and SJF with the help of Alien warrior who later betrayed him which caused his major defeat to the hands of Kaushik, Ankit,Rajkumar and Pratyush. Mrinmoy again started playing with the mode of E-warrior which led him to many success in the game and also made him a recognized person Reurn of the evil (season 6) Returning as evilorg in season 6 he did a very little appearences in GAME. After defeatin 20 terrors he took a long leave Path of purity (season 8﻿) At season 8 Mrinmoy left mode of Evilorc and followed the path of nirvana﻿. H changed his mode to Sadhu. In thi mode he married to the naga princess . He later turned to be Kaushkis most wnted enemy because he in his black magician rage mode tried to rape her but eventually failed by Sadhu. Later Kaushik was brought back to sense but Mrinmoy cant fogive him till now. Later Sadhu became the father of 100 sons , who fought the tournament to defeat Sadhus age old nemesis Kali the evil. After that fight his son astronomer became the global protecter who was later killed by kali.Sadhu was gifted devine power. He was then alligned with three other friends Rajput,Chakra,Thug,Bhudev and Vanasura. He also had a pet howler monkey in this mode Winning streak(season9) Season 8 changed the life of Mrinmoy. He won﻿ the world heavyweight title as Sadhu. He returned Evilorc by winnig inter galactical championship ,he defeated all the heroes together in game in cluding the undefeated Dracula although by cheating,He envoked the Baphomet to train him. The great loss (season 12) He faced a great loss at wrestlemania after Sadhu was defeated by Shuvam for game heavy weight championship.He also lost the money in the bank title to Briggit. And was sent to other dimension Tanking away dirt He became the game heavy weight champion in extreme rules 2011.He also changed his mode to tank and using his dirty style. He became one of the three heads but sacrificed that post for the hampionship match at sacrifice against Kaushik.Which didnt happened.Eventually he became the senoir advisor and also the assistant GM of Game by submitting his title and mode to Debshree.He also made a fake team of orgs named Tymur﻿ Finishing move - Death zone,Groin slash﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿